


A Daydream Away

by 5secondsoflashton (werestilinski)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, clueless ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes Ashton, Ashton is clueless, also likes Michael, and likes to watch him sing. One afternoon on the bus, he hears something he wasn't meant to, and he's not so clueless anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daydream Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that came to me whilst listening to All Time Low.
> 
> This is so short! Sorry! 
> 
>  
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1GIQxjIAuUgA5w3hWW5TgN this is the song in case anyone doesn't know it.

It was no secret to anyone that Michael liked Ashton, except to Ashton himself, the man was completely oblivious. Luke and Calum knew how absolutely in love their friend was, and most of their other friends could tell he had feelings for the drummer. For someone so oblivious to Mikey’s feelings, Ashton was pretty good at hiding his own, as far as he was concerned they would stay hidden, he thought Michael would never look at him that way, and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship by confessing and making the younger man uncomfortable.

 

Ashton would quite often watch Michael jamming from the other side of a room, pretending to be engrossed in something on his phone, but today, Michael didn’t know he was there. Ash had been about to walk into the lounge on the bus when he saw the blue haired boy sitting cross legged on the floor, facing away from him, he was engrossed in the song he was playing on his guitar and didn’t notice Ashton standing just the other side of the door.Ashton recognised the chords he was playing as part of Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy, he leant against the door and listened to the object of his affection sing and strum the acoustic that was resting on his legs.

 

Ashton was about to slink away when Michael finished the song, but he heard him let out a large sigh before starting to play another song, and he was intrigued, the opening chords of A Daydream Away by All Time Low filled the small room and Ashton was shocked, he had no idea Michael liked someone! He may not be able to see his friend’s face, but he knows him well enough to know by the sigh he had let out and his body language that something was upsetting him, and judging by the song choice, he assumed he wasn’t the only one with an unrequited love. A shot of jealously and anger hit his chest, who was this person that Mikey was so hung up on? And how could they not love him back? Despite this, he couldn’t tear himself away from watching and listening, imagining what he would do if Mikey were singing about him. 

 

He was shocked out of his thoughts when Michael finished the song and whispered “That was for you Ash.” he couldn’t stop the loud gasp that slipped out of his mouth, causing Michael to whip around and stare at him, “Ash…I…I…”

“It’s ok.” Ash whispered, making his way from the door towards Mikey, dropping to the floor next to him before gingerly cupping his cheek and kissing him.

“Ash..what?” Michael looked stunned as Ashton pulled back,

“Michael, I love you” Ash dropped his hand from Michael’s cheek and took his hand, intertwining their fingers, “I had no idea you liked me.”

“Like you?” Michael giggled nervously, “I love you too Ash.” Ash’s name had barely left his lips before Michael found himself being kissed again, Ashton’s chapped lips gentle but insistent against his, finding the perfect rhythm, like they were meant to kiss him.

Michael was the one to pull back this time, resting his forehead against Ashton’s,

“We’re a couple of idiots aren’t we?” he laughed,

“Yeah we are, I could have been kissing you for a long time.”

“Well, let’s make up for lost time.” Ashton didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> find me on tumblr at bluehairedmikey


End file.
